Mamma Mia high school!
by EnglishSwede
Summary: RosiexBill, TanyaXHarry, SamXDonna SkyXSophie! the charaters you hav loved since the beginning only younger!
1. The Gang and The Caption

Mamma Mia High School!

Rosie Barkly rode on the bus with her two best friends in the entire world. Donna Sheridan, and Tanya Callery. Rosie had lived in Greece all her life along with Donna and Tanya. Tanya was the richest gal in Greece and was only riding the bus today because well her father had not bought her the Ferrari like her promised her a month ago. Donna on the other hand had a sea blue jeep, but did not trust the people at her high school so she kept it in her garage where she knew it would be safe. Rosie had no car yet she had gotten her driver's license but was saving up her money to buy a used car. "Rosie what are you doing this weekend want to come over to my house Donnas' going to be there?" Donna nodded "her parents are going to Maui for a month and said we could have a party at their mansion…maybe" Donnas' eyes went wide at what she was thinking. Tanya knew what Donna was thinking and a smile crept upon her face. "What?" Rosie wanted to know their plan. "Oh come on tell me! Please" Donna leaned in so she could whisper her plan to Rosie. "Maybe Bill Anderson caption of the football team will come!" Rosie's eyes went wide with excitement and all three of them started to laugh. The bus came to a stop as they came to one of their stops to pick up Harry Bright. Harry made his way over to the three and sat next to Tanya. Harry Bright/ Headbanger was Tanya's boyfriend he had a car but until Tanya got hers he liked to ride the bus with her. Harry took Tanya's hand and kissed it. "Hey baby" Tanya smiled and kissed him on his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey babe" . The bus moved on and went to the next stop.

Harry smiled at Donna and Rosie. "Hey girls morning" Rosie and Donna smiled from across the two. "Morning Harry" Donna and Rosie said simultaneously. "So I think I'll be free this weekend but I have to check" Rosie told Tanya and Donna. "Oh ya, honey there is a party at my house this weekend you coming?" Harry smiled "Oh party eh? Ya I'll be there count on me" Harry said happily. The bus came to another stop and a kid nobody recognized came onto the bus. A pretty blond girl with beautiful blue eyes. She looked nice but shy; she sat at the front of the bus. Finally that was the last stop and they went to their high school. "Anyone know who that is?" Donna asked indicating the new girl. Everyone shrugged. When they made it to the high school Tanya got off hand and hand, and Rosie and Donna linked arms. Rosie spotted the football players gathered around Bill Anderson's 4x4 Black Dodge truck. "Oh I see your man Donna!" Rosie pointed over to Sam Charmichle the quarter back of the football team laughing with Bill and a few others. Donna gasped "how do I look? Do I look okay oh god I look horrible don't i?" Rosie laughed "Donna you look fine and you know Sam would love you if you looked like you just woken up from a hangover and a bad hair day." Rosie laughed and started to waver her arms. Sam noticed something out of the corner of his brown eyes and looked over to see Donna and Rosie trying to get his attention. "Hey Bill I got to go I'll see you in German okay?" Bill nodded and slapped Sam on the back. He looked at Rosie who was staring at him they locked eyes and that was the first time Bill ever noticed how pretty Rosie was.

Sam jogged over to Donna and Rosie. "Hey Babe! Morning Rosie!" Sam placed his hands on Donnas' hips and kissed her. Rosie smiled and tried to walk away but she was still linked to Donna who was still lip locking with Sam. She tried to wiggle free but it did not work so she accepted her fate until the two were done. When they parted the bell rang and they started to walk to their classes. After school Donna, Tanya and Rosie decided they wanted to go and get something to eat. They started to walk down the street and walk down to the mall. "Oh so like next week is Sadie's Dance what are you guys going to wear?" Tanya asked the other two. Then suddenly they heard footsteps running up from behind them. Donna and Tanya were grabbed by Sam and Harry. Rosie was happy for her friends but she wanted to know what love was like to. Harry and Sam grabbed the girls but in doing so they tripped and fell onto the grass next to the side walk. They all started to laugh hysterically and Sam and Harry were having trouble with kissing their girl friends considering they were laughing so hard. They all got to their feet and started to walk again. "I'm not going to the Sadie's dance girls" Rosie said calmly. She continued to walk but everyone stopped in their tracks. Not going to Sadie's?!" They all said at once. Rosie noticed that Bill's truck had just whizzed by her and a deep sigh came from her mouth. "Ya I never had…and I don't plan on going this year" Rosie continued to walk to the mall she watched Bill's truck fade into the distance and sighed again.

"It's her junior year! She has to go!" Sam said to everyone. "I know Rosie she's not going!" Donna said sadly. They all caught up with Rosie and by no time were laughing again. They made it to the mall parking lot. Rosie saw Bill sitting on his trucks tailgate. Bill saw Rosie and got a bit anxious. Rosie continued to walk with her friends into the food court. "I want chine's who wants panda express?"Tanya asked "Sounds good to me!" They all ordered at Panda and started to eat their rice, noodles and chicken. Bill walked into the Mall on the second floor. He looked up and saw Rosie and Sam sitting across from each other laughing by the railing eating at a table. He knew the others were there too he just could not see them. Bill went up the escalator and started to walk around looking around at all the things the mall offered him…including Rosie. Sam noticed Bill and waved him down. "Sam what are you doing?!" Rosie hit him upside the head and glared at him. "Ouch! What?" Donna and Tanya hit Sam upside the head as well. "idiot! Rosie likes Bill!" Sam was confused and stared blankly at everyone. "Okay…do you want me to shoo him away?" Rosie stood up and walked away from the table. Tanya went to go after her but Donna stopped her. "Let her be for a moment." Bill walked over to the table and noticed that Rosie had walked off over towards the 'Starbucks'. "Hey Sam, Donna, Harry and Tanya!" Bill said "Hey Bill" Every one said and smiled. Bill looked at the Starbucks and then back at the group. "I'm going to go and…get a coffee I'll talk to you guys later" Donna and Tanya raised their brows as Bill walked over to the Starbucks.

Rosie sat at a table just big enough for two and stared at it she found a napkin and pen and started to draw on it. Hearts all over and she drew a big one in the middle with wings. On the inside of it she wrote 'Bill Anderson + Rosie Barkly'. Rosie smiled at the napkin and held it to her chest and then kissed it. Bill watched Rosie the whole time she was doodling; he found it very cute and humorous. "Rosie?" Rosie's eyes widened and she shoved the napkin in her bra. "Bill!?..." Bill sat across from Rosie and looked at her, Rosie was amazed he was even talking to her. "So how are things?" Bill asked a bit nervously. "Things are good!" Rosie laughed. Bill looked at his hands then at Rosie than he started to laugh as well. "Oh I love talking small!" Rosie started to blush. "Did you hear about the party at Tanya's this weekend?" Bill nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to make it…are you going to Sadie's? I mean have you been asked to Sadie's?" Rosie looked down "Nobody asked me so I guess not" Bill felt a sudden piece of happiness fill within him. "What if I could find you somebody to go with you?" Rosie smiled and looked at Bill. "Who?" Bill leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Me!" Bill said happily. _"say yes Rosie say yes!" _ Rosie said to herself "You don't have to do that Bill…" Bill took her hand and her heart skipped a beat. "I want to…Rosie will you go to the Sadie's dance with me?" Bill asked and he smiled. Rosie smiled and nodded. "Okay yes I will go with you" Rosie giggled and hid her face in her hands. Bill smiled you want me to pick you up in the morning to give you a ride to school?" Bill offered Rosie. "That would be nice thanks" Bill smiled.

"Let's go check on Rosie" Harry said getting up the others followed him and did not expect the sight before them. Bill Anderson was sitting now next to Rosie. Bill and Rosie Swapped cell numbers. "Rosie! Rosie Barkly!" Rosie cringed and they both turned around. Donna and Tanya were indicating with their hands for her to come over to them. "I got to go" Bill nodded. As she got up the napkin she shoved down her shirt had fallen out. Bill picked it up and then grabbed Rosie's arm before she was to far from him. "You…umm dropped this" Bill put it in her hand. Rosie looked at her hand and blushed. "I'll call you later" Bill smiled and Rosie skipped over to the gang. "Come on lets go home!" Donna said and they all went home. A few hours later Rosie was listing to 'Right Na, na, na' By Akon. When her Father knocked on the door and let himself in. "Hey baby how was school" Rosie paused her music and smiled "Fine and how was work?" He sighed "Tiring but I'm glad I'm home…well I'll leave you to yourself" Rosie smiled "Okay daddy love you!" He closed the door behind him. Rosie's phone started to vibrate. She looked at it and it was a Text from Bill. **What u up 2?** Rosie thought for a moment.** Nm u?** Her heart began to race. Her phone vibrated again she looked at it** Thinkin of u…** Rosie started to laugh and she was blushing so bad** relly?...i was thinking about you too **Rosie sent the message. A few moments later another text came though **I'm going to the party on sat! woot woot!** Rosie started to laugh again. **It's going to be a masked party **Tanya had said that on their way of walking home. **Well then I guess I will just have to find you** Rosie smiled **Will you dance with me there?** There was a long pause and then it came though **Yes…just make shure I don't dance with the wrong girl.**


	2. a walk in the park and a suprise!

**Mamma Mia! High School**

**I own none of the characters. I am happy to write for you today!**

**Chapter two is here and…ya! Brought to ya by Stellansgirl!!! Woot, woot!**

**Summary! **

**What u up 2?** Rosie thought for a moment.** Nm u?**

Her heart began to race. Her phone vibrated again she looked at it** Thinkin of u…** Rosie started to laugh

And she was blushing so bad** rely? I was thinking about you too **Rosie sent the message. A few

Moments later another text came though **I'm going to the party on sat! woot woot!** Rosie started to

laugh again. **It's going to be a masked party **Tanya had said that on their way of walking home. **Well **

**then I guess I will just have to find you** Rosie smiled **Will you dance with me there?** There was a long

Pause and then it came though **yes…just make sure I don't dance with the wrong girl. **

Rosie blushed and jumped up to her feet! "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squeaked jumping up and down on her bed.

Rosie's door opened slowly and Donna and Tanya laughed at Rosie. She never noticed the two till they tackled her!

"Donna! Tanya! I love you guys!" Rosie hugged her two best friends and they all laughed. Rosie's father came in.

"Hey girls! Rosie I was going to tell you but they told me it was a surprise" Mr. Barkly laughed. "Thanks

daddy!" Rosie smiled and Tanya and Donna continued to laugh. " Be good girls!" they all sat up on her

bed. "I'm surprised we are here as late as we are but hell what are my parents going to do their in

Maui!" Tanya laughed. "I know hu? Anyway! So what did Bill say earlier?" Donna asked Rosie as she

smiled. Rosie smiled and tried to act innocent "Nothing" Rosie giggled at the thought. "Bull crap what

did he say?" Tanya and Donna were eager to know. Just then Rosie got a text message along with Donna

and Tanya. **Go to the park! **The message was from Harry for Tanya, Sam for Donna and Bill for Rosie.

They exchanged looks "I have to go?" They all said at once then looked at each other's phones. "I

Believe we have to go to the park." Rosie said. They went downstairs and Ran into Mr. Barkly. "Daddy

I'm going to the park with Tanya and Donna we won't be long" Her father nodded and kissed her

Goodbye. They left for the park. When they got there nobody that they could see was there. "Hello!?"

Tanya yelled at the empty park. Donna put her hands on her hips. "I think we were tricked?" Just then

Tanya and Donna felt a pair of hands on their waist. They both gasped "You bastred!" Tanya squeaked.

Rosie turned around to find Bill Anderson smiling and standing in her way. She gasped she was not

expecting that. "Hi Bill" She said softly, He smiled the moon shone on his face and made him look dark

but handsome. Donna and Sam were gone along with Tanya and Harry. "Where did they-"Bill

interrupted "Want to go for a walk?" He looked around the park and then back at Rosie. She nodded

and they started to walk. They walked and talk for a good hour then her phone started vibrating she

answered it and it was her dad "Hello?" Rosie and Bill stopped walking "Hi babe…where are you?" Mr.

Barkley asked casually "I'm walking home right now be there soon okay?" Rosie looked at Bill with

Sadness in her eyes. She closed her phone and sighed "I see you have to go" Bill said softly, his electric

Blue eyes shining in the pale moonlight. "I don't want to" She mumbled Bill chuckled "I'll walk you

home" Bill took her hand in his and walked her home. They stood by the door and stared at each other.

His blue eyes were glowing bright like a blue light on her dark brown ones though her glasses. Bill slowly

leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Goodnight" His Swedish accent stood out, Rosie shivered as his hot

breath hit her skin. He smiled "Goodnight" Rosie whispered back. He walked away with a smile on his

face. Rosie smiled and walked into the house, Her father was coughing a lot. "You okay daddy?" He

nodded "Working in the mine is killing me" Rosie frowned _**was he joking?**_ She thought to herself. She

gave him a hug and went to bed.

Next Day

A knock on the door at 7:30 in the morning was strange. Mr. Barkly answered the door Bill stood

there standing proud and smiled "I'm here to pick Rosie up" Mr. Barkly coughed "Come in, make

yourself comfortable" Bill came in and shut the door behind him. "May I go into Rosie's room sir?"

Barkly shrugged "I don't care" Barkly said and went into the living room. Bill smiled and went upstairs to

Rosie's room. He could hear her talking to herself he knocked "Come in!" Rosie said she sounded tired.

Bill opened the door slowly and leaned against the door frame. "Morning" She jumped at his voice she

thought it was her father, she swiftly turned around. "Bill! Good morning!" She wondered why he was

here "I said yesterday I would pick you up to go to school…but it's Saturday so I thought maybe we

could…get to know each other better?" Bill stuttered a bit. Rosie smiled and walked over to him. "Well

what do you have planned?" Bill thought for a moment. "There is a fair…want to go?" He asked with joy

in his eyes. She laughed well it's 7:30 in the morning…can we wait a few hours?...you know it's a lot of

fun at night" Rosie hinted. Bill raised a brow and smiled "okay we'll leave at 6:30…what do you want to

do till then?...crap!" Rosie had a questionable facial expression on her face "What's wrong?" Bill sighed

"I have practice in two hours till 3…do you want to watch?" He asked She nodded and they went to his practice.


	3. Fairground fun!

**Mamma Mia! High School**

**I own none of the characters. I am happy to write for you today!**

**Chapter 3! Here it is Enjoy!**

**The Fair and something special!**

**Summary**

**Barkly shrugged "I don't care" Barkly said and went into the living room. Bill smiled and went upstairs to **

**Rosie's room. He could hear her talking to herself he knocked "Come in!" Rosie said she sounded tired. **

**Bill opened the door slowly and leaned against the door frame. "Morning" She jumped at his voice she **

**thought it was her father, she swiftly turned around. "Bill! Good morning!" She wondered why he was **

**here "I said yesterday I would pick you up to go to school…but it's Saturday so I thought maybe we **

**could…get to know each other better?" Bill stuttered a bit. Rosie smiled and walked over to him. "Well what do you have planned?" Bill thought for a moment. "There is a fair…want to go?" He asked with joy in his eyes. She laughed "well it's 7:30 in the morning…can we wait a few hours?...you know it's a lot of fun at night" **

**Rosie hinted. Bill raised a brow and smiled "okay we'll leave at 6:30…what do you want to do till then?...crap!"**

**Rosie had a questionable facial expression on her face "What's wrong?" Bill sighed **

"**I have practice in two hours till 3…do you want to watch?" He asked She nodded and they went to his practice.**

When the two made it too his practice they saw Sam and Donna there. "I have to go get suited

up ok?" Bill said "Okay go kick some ass!" Rosie said trying to be funny Bill laughed and smiled "You

watch and make sure I do a good job" Bill said also being funny. "ROSIE!" Donna waved to her from the

Stands. "I'll be done…soon" Bill said, Sam was waving to Bill "Come on let's go!" Sam yelled "Bye!" Bill

Said then jogged to the locker room. Rosie smiled and went to sit with Donna. "Hey girly!" Donna

Chirped. "Hey Donna what happened to you and Sam last night?" Donna shrugged "We went for a walk"

Donna raised her eyebrows multiple times. Rosie's eyes widened "You didn't-"Donna put her figure to

Her lips "Shhh" Donna and Rosie started to giggle.

After Practice

Sam and Bill jogged over to the girls still geared up. Sam kissed Donna softly and Bill rolled his

Eyes "Get a room" Donna smiled "Okay whatever" Rosie smiled and laughed "We are going to go and

Change is back in a few" Bill said grabbing Sam by his shoulder pad and dragging him off to the locker

Room. "Ahhh men…" Donna said as if she were dreaming "More plumbing to be maintained" Rosie

Laughed a few minutes later Sam and Bill both came out Bill came and stood by Rosie he smelt like ocean

Breeze shampoo. And so did Sam Donna laughed "You guys did not drop the soap did you?" Bill and Sam

Laughed "Ha-ha very funny" Bill said sarcastically. He grabbed Rosie's hand and led her to his truck. Rosie

Followed him and smiled. Bill looked back at her and smiled, he opened the door for her. "Thank you"

She said happily and climbed in the truck. He smiled closed the door and got in on his side. "Ready?" He

Asked as he buckled in and turned the truck on. "Indeed I am" Rosie smiled and buckled herself in as

Well. They drove off to the fair though it was still light outside they decided to sit on the tailgate till it got

Dark. A breeze went through the air, and Rosie shivered a bit. Bill swiftly took off his football jacket and

Put it round Rosie. "Thank you" She said softly, Bill smiled "No problem" The sun set and Bill smiled

"Beautiful wasn't it?" Rosie asked Bill "You are, I mean it was!" Bill quipped and jumped off the tailgate,

He extended his hand out for Rosie to take. She smiled and took his hand in hers, "Thank you" She

Squeaked and hopped from the tailgate. They walked hand in hand to the entrance. "How many?" The

Ticket man asked "Two please" Rosie and Bill paid for their wristbands that allowed them to ride any ride

Or haunted house they wanted as many times as they wanted. They entered and looked all around.

People laughing and yelling of joy all around. The sweet smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled the air. Men shouting trying to get people's attention so they will play their game. Bill and Rosie Saw Donna

Watching Sam throwing a ball at three bowling pins stacked on top of each other. Bill laughed as he hit

The target and sent the pins flying. The man behind the counter gave Sam a big black bear holding a

Heart that said 'Be my Valentine' on the heart. Sam turned and smiled he gave it to Donna and handed

It to her. She smiled and giggled she kissed him and they linked arms and started off to somewhere else.

"Do you want to go catch up with them?" Rosie asked Bill He chuckled "Na I'd rather be with

you at the moment" His eyes sparkled and melted her heart. They walked around a while and

laughed. Bill led Rosie to the giant swing. They sat next to each other and buckled in. Sam and

Donna snuck on the ride to spy on the two. The ride started to rise high into the air then started

to spin about. Rosie felt like a bird flying in the air. She stuck out her arms and tilted her head

back and laughed. Bill Smiled and laughed, he started to howl like a wolf in the clear night.

Rosie followed him and started to howl herself. They laughed and Bill smiled big. Sam and

Donna were goofing around but Bill and Rosie never noticed. When the ride came to a stop.

They unbuckled themselves and ended up linking arms. Sam and Donna smiled peevishly "You

thinking what I'm thinking?" Donna asked Sam mischievously. Sam smiled they both started to

run full force at the two. Donna slammed into Bill and Sam spun Rosie round. They started to

role play. "Oh Bill I love you Kiss me!" Donna said making kissing lips towards Bill's face. "Oh

Rosie you're so sweet and innocent I love you!" Sam said rapping his arms around Rosie.

Neither Rosie nor Bill found it offensive. They all laughed about it then let it drop. Sam and Bill

got to talking on a small bridge that went over a pond close to the fairgrounds. Rosie and

Donna went and got a cone of ice cream. They walked back to the two gents who were standing

handsome in the pale moonlight. Sam and Bill looked at the girls with their ice cream and

smiled. Donna looked at Sam "No" She said flatly he whined "Just a little bit come on it sounds

good at the moment!" He whined again. Donna walked over to him "Fine you want

some?....HERE YA GO!" She shoved the cold vanilla ice cream in his face and he stood in shock.

Bill and Rosie started to laugh. Sam grabbed Donna and started to wipe his face all over her

own. "I sure love you honey!" He said smearing the ice cream all over her face with his own.

"No stop it's cold!" Donna laughed/ shrieked. Rosie decided to defend her friend "And what are

you laughing at Mr. Anderson?" She stepped toward him and his eyes widened "I –I –I was not"

She stepped closer to him and made sure that her chocolate ice cream was feared. Bill grabbed

her wrists playfully. Sam got down into a football position and Bill followed "2-38!" Donna and

Rosie both started to back up "Don't you dare" Rosie said to Bill. "2-38" Bill and Sam yelled

again. "No, No!" Donna waving her arms and grabbing Rosie they started to run back to the

fairgrounds. "Hike!" Sam and Bill sprinted to the two girls and grabbed them. "Sam Charmichle!

Let me go!" Donna yelled playfully. Sam and Bill put the two girls over their shoulder and

headed for the pond. "Don't you dare!" Rosie shoved her ice cream into Bill's face. He licked his

lips of the chocolate substance on his face and started to run with Rosie on his back. She pulled

phone from her pocket and let it fall to the ground along with Donna. Sam and Bill both left

theirs in their vehicles. Bill and Sam both jumped into the pond with Rosie and Donna on their

shoulders. Rosie and Donna screamed before hitting the water with a big splash. When the guys

emerged the girls were not to be found. "Donna!?" Sam said franticly looking around. "Rosie!"

Bill yelled and started to look himself. Donna and Rosie emerged from the water and jumped on

the guy's backs causing them all to fall into the water. They all emerged and ended up in a big

splash fight. Sam made his way to Donna and ended up having his mouth attacked by Donna.

Bill and Rosie watched them and laughed. Bill got onto the bank of the pond soaking wet and

lied down and stared at the moon. Rosie got onto the bank and went to retrieve her cell phone.

She laid next to Bill what are you thinking about?" She asked looking at the stars. "Nothing just

how fun and beautiful the night was" Rosie smiled "Hey guys we are going to leave bey!" Donna

yelled and they started off for Sam's truck.

Bill looked at Rosie and then back at the stars. He propped himself on his elbows. "You

think we should get going?" Rosie sighed "I don't want this night to end…oh well" Bill looked at

Rosie and put his hand on her face. He turned her head and smiled. He kissed her softly and

sweetly. The moment was soon gone, for they were disrupted by laughing. Bill knew that laugh

it was the team caption for the other High School football team. "Well, well looky hear boys!"

suddenly Rosie and Bill were surrounded. They got to their feet, Bill kept Rosie close behind

him. "Well, well Bill a lady friend…at least I hope it's a lady" Bill was grabbed by three boys and

Rosie was grabbed by two others. "What the hell do you want Sky!" Bill yelled. Sky made his

way towards Rosie "Hey there, I don't think we have met I'm-"Rosie escaped the guy's grasp

"about to get bitch slapped!" Rosie slapped Sky clear across the face. Sky laughed "feisty are

we" he moved towards Rosie as the others grabbed her again. He was about to force a kiss on

her neck when a blow to the face left him falling to the ground. Bill knocked him out cold. He

grabbed Rosie's hand and they ran to his truck.


	4. A Dance Lesson

**Mamma Mia! High School**

**I own none of the characters. I am happy to write for you today!**

**Chapter 4! Here it is Enjoy!**

**Summary **

"**I don't want this night to end…oh well" Bill looked at **

**Rosie and put his hand on her face. He turned her head and smiled. He kissed her softly and **

**sweetly. The moment was soon gone, for they were disrupted by laughing. Bill knew that laugh **

**it was the team caption for the other High School football team. "Well, well looky hear boys!" **

**suddenly Rosie and Bill were surrounded. They got to their feet, Bill kept Rosie close behind **

**him. "Well, well Bill a lady friend…at least I hope it's a lady" Bill was grabbed by three boys and **

**Rosie was grabbed by two others. "What the hell do you want Sky!" Bill yelled. Sky made his **

**way towards Rosie "Hey there, I don't think we have met I'm-"Rosie escaped the guy's grasp **

"**about to get bitch slapped!" Rosie slapped Sky clear across the face. Sky laughed "feisty are **

**we" he moved towards Rosie as the others grabbed her again. He was about to force a kiss on **

**her neck when a blow to the face left him falling to the ground. Bill knocked him out cold. He **

**grabbed Rosie's hand and they ran to his truck.**

They hopped into the truck and Bill started to drive. "You okay?" Bill asked as he pulled up to Rosie's house. "Ha ya I'm fine!" Rosie laughed she smiled "What about you? You looked pretty pissed off he was going to kiss me" Rosie laughed and so did Bill. "did you not see my face? I was going to kill him!" Rosie shivered a bit because she was wet still and the truck was getting cold. Bill reached back and grabbed another jacket of his that was warm. "Here gimmie the one your wearing, you take this one" Rosie took off the soaking wet jacket and put on the warm dry one. "Thank you" She said softly she noticed that the front porch light turned on. And her father stepped out. She stepped out of the truck. "Mr. Anderson can you come too!" He yelled but calmly he was smiling. Bill turned off his truck and walked with Rosie to Mr. Barkly. "Hi daddy" Rosie said happily and kissed his cheek. "Hey baby, I want to teach you two something…so Rosie get into some …non wet clothing and Mr. Anderson come with me" Rosie looked at Bill confused and Bill was just as confused. "Come on snap, snap!" Mr. Barkly said playfully. Rosie basically ran to her room to get changed and Bill followed Mr. Barkly to his room. The older man went through some drawers and found a pair of black slacks a blue long sleeved shirt and a black pair of dress shoes. "Mr. Anderson" Mr. Barkly said happily and handed the clothes to Bill. "What are these for sir?" Mr. Barkly went to his closet "Do you have a belt?" Bill raised a brow and stuttered "Umm n-n-no sir I do not" Barkly grabbed a belt and a pair of socks and boxers and threw them to Bill. "get the clothes on and meet me in the living room in 6 minutes!" David said exiting the room and closing the door. Bill looked at the clothes in his hands and put them on.

Rosie came down in dark blue jeans and flip-flops, with a yellow sun dress that went to her knees. "Daddy what are we doing?" Rosie asked her father. Barkly moved the furniture in the room and it made it a lot bigger. "Dancing" he said simply. Rosie raised a brow "Why?" Barkly looked around the room satisfied "Because I said so" He kissed her head then saw Bill standing in the hallway. "Mr. Anderson is it?" Bill walked out into the living room and smiled "Yes Mr. Barkly" Rosie looked at Bill and was in heaven "You look rely nice" She said happily. He smiled "Thanks" Barkly clapped his hands "okay so I'm going to teach you two, how to dance. Mr. Anderson I have given you those clothes so whenever you come over to pick my daughter up I know who you are , understand?" Barkly laughed "I'm kidding but when you come over do have them handy for I will teach you a new dance every time you come over" Bill nodded "yes sir" Barkly smiled "Good chap, now were was i? oh yes!" he went over to the CD player and popped in a CD. A song came on and Bill knew it. "Put your hand in his Rosie darling, good now other on his shoulder…good now Bill hand on her waist…Good now sway" Bill and Rosie swayed to the music it was Swedish. The song was named. 'Balladen om Herr Fredrik Åkare och den söta fröken Cecilia Lind' by Anita Lindblom. Bill and Rosie leaned in a bit closer and he started to sing the song softly to her.

_Från Öckerö loge hörs dragspel och bas  
och fullmånen lyser som var den av glas.  
Där dansar Fredrik Åkare kind emot kind  
med lilla fröken Cecilia Lind. _

He spoke softly and caring in her ear. She had no idea what he was saying but she would ask later. He continued to sing.

_Hon dansar och blundar så nära intill,  
hon följer i dansen precis vart han vill.  
Han för och hon följer så lätt som en vind,  
Men säg varför rodnar Cecilia Lind?_

_Säg var det för det Fredrik Åkare sa:  
Du doftar så gott och du dansar så bra.  
Din midja är smal och barmen är trind.  
Vad du är vacker, Cecilia Lind. _

Barkly stopped the song there. The Rosie had her head on Bill's chest and Bill leaned his head on hers. When they realized that the music stopped they looked at each other and quickly moved away. Afraid of Barkly's reaction. To their surprise he started to clap. "Perfectly done you two!" Barkly clapped and surprised both Bill and Rosie. Mr. Barkly began to cough really badly he rushed to the bathroom Rosie ran after him. "Daddy!" she said as he was at the sink washing his hands and splashing water on his face. She had seen blood mixed with the water go down the sink. "Daddy what's wrong?" Rosie asked scared. Mr. Barkly looked to his daughter he couldn't tell her. "I bit my tongue as I spoke to you two that's all" he smiled Rosie sighed in relief "oh thank god I thought something was wrong" she said softly he shook his head. "go say goodbye to Mr. Anderson babe…" he smiled faintly Rosie nodded and then walked Bill to his truck. He kissed her softly "good night" he whispered in her ear. Rosie grinned and kissed him back "Night" she whispered back then walked to the door and watched him drive off. She smiled happily then ran into her father as she turned around to go back in she gasped. "Daddy you scared me" she breathed "Sorry babe but you should go to bed" he smiled faintly Rosie kissed his cheek and nodded then went upstairs and changed. Then crawled into bed she fell asleep to 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan on her Ipodular device.

A/N Ipodular device means Ipod sorry for a short Chapter had little time chapter 5 comin soon!


	5. Pool party?

**Mamma Mia! High School**

**I own none of the characters. I am happy to write for you today!**

**Chapter 5! Here it is Enjoy!**

**Summary **

"**Daddy what's wrong?" Rosie asked scared. Mr. Barkly looked to his daughter he couldn't tell her. "I bit my tongue as I spoke to you two that's all" he smiled Rosie sighed in relief "oh thank god I thought something was wrong" she said softly he shook his head. "go say goodbye to Mr. Anderson babe…" he smiled faintly Rosie nodded and then walked Bill to his truck. He kissed her softly "good night" he whispered in her ear. Rosie grinned and kissed him back "Night" she whispered back then walked to the door and watched him drive off. She smiled happily then ran into her father as she turned around to go back in she gasped. "Daddy you scared me" she breathed "Sorry babe but you should go to bed" he smiled faintly Rosie kissed his cheek and nodded then went upstairs and changed. Then crawled into bed she fell asleep to 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan on her Ipodular device.**

Rosie awoke to a text from Bill **come downstairs **it read. She looked at it confused but did as told. She went out her door then was grabbed from behind "AGG!" Rosie laughed Bill smiled and kissed her softly on her neck. Rosie giggled at him then turned around and gave him a soft kiss "morning" she whispered

"it is now" Bill chuckled softly, they could hear Mr. Barkly downstairs Rosie raised a brow she looked over the railing and saw her dad dressed for work.

"Daddy it's Sunday…you don't have work today…" Rosie said Mr. Barkly looked up to Rosie

"I have to go fill in for a guy at work babe…I'll be back late…love you" He said sadly Rosie smiled

"love you too daddy…be safe" Then Mr. Barkly left, Bill came up behind Rosie and wrapped his arms around her Rosie closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest.

"Only one week till Sadie's and Tanya's Party" Bill smiled Rosie grinned

"can't wait".

Rosie and Bill got cozy on her bed watching the movie 'Grand Torino'. Rosie and Bill were in fits of laughter at some parts because Clint Eastwood had the best dry humor ever. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Rosie sighed Bill paused the movie and waited for her to come back. Rosie slid down the railing of the stairs and then giggled as she hopped off. She walked over to the door and opened it she gasped at being tackled by Donna, Tanya and Sam

"You guys! Must you come over now?" Rosie laughed. Bill went to the railing and chuckled

"Sam keep your paws off my gal!" Bill laughed. Sam helped Donna up Tanya got up herself. Bill ran downstairs and picked up Rosie and placed her on his back.

"BILL!" Rosie laughed as he ran about the first floor with her on his back. Donna and Tanya threw pillows at Bill as he ran up the stairs with Rosie on his back then closed the door behind them. Bill let Rosie off his back and they laughed. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You guys want to come over to my place? We were gonna go swimming but it wouldn't be fun without the Captain and Herman with us" Tanya said happily. Bill and Rosie looked to each other and raised a brow.

"My dad has swim trunks you can use…he never used them" Rosie proposed to him Bill smiled and nodded

"okay" she opened the door and yelled down "we'll be there soon!" Rosie yelled down to the others. Tanya, Donna and Sam all went to Tanya's house and waited for Bill and Rosie. Bill came out with the trunks on and Rosie got in her suite but had a giant shirt over it and a towel. They walked hand in hand to Tanya's and let themselves in. the house was huge it wasn't even a house it was a bloody mansion!

"Jesus" Rosie mumbled

"Is our lord and savior! there I just saved you, you can thank me later" Bill joked then they finally found the other three sun bathing by the pool. Sam saw Bill and they both ran into the pool that was also huge. Tanya and Donna jumped in next Rosie stood on the diving board "ack it's probably cold!" Rosie laughed

Sam and the others laughed

"Get in the water!" Bill yelled playfully

"No!" Rosie laughed

"Get in the water! I'm sorry babe, will ya get in get in the water!" Bill laughed

"AGGG I don't know!" Rosie yelled and laughed

"on the count of three okay one two-"Bill was cut off by Rosie yelling and jumping in. they all laughed and ended up in a big splash fight. They sat by the pool for a few hours then Bill and Rosie left it was still a bit early but they wanted to finish 'Gran Torino' so they got into their warm clothes snuggled up on her bed and watched the movie. Rosie and Bill finished that movie and decided to watch 'Benjamin Button' the both fell asleep in the middle of it and by the time they woke up it was 3 in the morning. Bill and Rosie just decided that he'd stay the night so he did and He took her to school a few hours later.

A/N* Hey sorry so long been busy doing nothing! Anyway yeah so gimmi a comment on it if ya want and help me decide what should happen next chapter!


End file.
